


Show/Tell

by FayJay



Category: Good Omens
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 02:43:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19264327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FayJay/pseuds/FayJay
Summary: It took Aziraphale approximately five thousand nine hundred and forty-five years—give or take a few months—to fall in love. It didn’t take Crowley nearly as long.





	Show/Tell

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Show/Tell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19108483) by [walkalittleline](https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkalittleline/pseuds/walkalittleline). 



https://www.dropbox.com/s/43fr6vs18c0vkgq/Show%20tell.mp3?dl=0


End file.
